ken_domikfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Domik
Ken B. Domik (Also known as KBDProductionsTV) is a Canadian YouTube celebrity and commercial personality. He was most well known for his style of reviewing fast food within the confines of his car, where he would present himself in front of a pair of portable mounted cameras on his front window, and would use editing software to give reports of what fast food items were currently within the trends of fast food, and other smaller indie restaurants. Where Ken Domik was given the start to the scene of YouTube is speculated to have been approximately 2009, where he was put into the spotlight by reviewing rollercoasters at the Canadian amusement park, Canada's Wonderland (formerly Paramount Canada's Wonderland). It was within these videos he had begun to develop the personality of somebody who would become more reckless and daring, but was also very reserved and unbiased upon the reception of his critiques of different rides. Upon being given the taste for YouTube, he then began to become more dynamic in his production. He begun to branch out into the latest trend of YouTube within the early 2010s - Sketch comedy. Highlights include "Hawaiian Shirt Guy," a stop-motion feature that took over eight (8) hours to complete; "Man Behind the Mirror," a short sketch featuring Ben Domik (BigBenStudios); and "Kick-Ass - Big Daddy Clip "SPOOF!"" where Ken showed his comedic acting skills. On March 12, 2010, Ken uploaded his first food review video, in which he tried the new English muffin breakfast sandwich (with cheese, egg, and bacon) at Tim Horton's. The breakfast sandwich cost $2.72 Canadian and had 310 calories, 13g total fat, 710mg of sodium, and 165mg of cholesterol. Ken described the sandwich as good and said he gave it a thumbs up. Ken briefly gave a music career a try as on February 16, 2012, he released a song called "Rock'n the Poutine." The song, as of August 2017, has 14 300 views. His musical ambitions never came to fruition, as this was the only recorded instance of him making a music video, collaboration or otherwise. Early Life Ken Domik was born in the municipality of Scarborough, Ontario, Canada; what is considered today to be a part of Toronto, Ontario. Ancestrally, his upbringing consisted of having both of his parents in his life - his mother, Rosemary Domik (maiden name is currently unknown), and a father whose name has never been said by Ken. Although the names have not been fully researched, we have acquired that his lineage can be traced to the United Kingdom on his mother's side and Hungary on his father's. Some have speculated that since his father, as quoted by Ken, had been indicative for using the phrase "Kurwa" he may possibly be of Polish decent too - as it is a very popular curse word in Poland, and as it also shares a very close ancestral history with the people of Hungary. Ken's early life remains relatively quiet to the public eye, and snippets of his childhood can only be found in urban legend and rumour coming from the word of Ken himself. Ken was most likely raised as a child in Scarborough, but had in his later years moved from there into Richmond Hill, where he had been raised in a middle class community for his supposedly entire adolescence. For grades nine and ten, Ken attended a private all-boys school in Newmarket, Ontario called Pickering College. However, for grade eleven, Ken attended Woburn Collegiate Institute in Scarborough, Ontario before his family moved to Richmond Hill. After the move, he went on to graduate from Bayview Secondary School. When all of his high school studies were finished, he moved onto post-secondary where he had first studied at Humber College in Toronto for film and television production, beginning in 1986. He had graduated from his studies in the class of 1989. This degree that he possessed wasn't enough for Ken, as he also pursued another degree in graphic design at George Brown College, also located in Toronto, Ontario. He had begun his studies in 1988, and graduated as part of the class of 1991. Early Career Ken had begun his professional life working for the York Region District School Board in Newmarket, Ontario where he was a camera operator and a film editor. Ken worked at the board from February 1994 until March 2012, when he left his job at the board to pursue doing YouTube videos full time. Personal Life Ken married his wife, Carol Domik, on August 13, 1994. On January 5, 1997, they had their first child, a daughter named Megan Domik, whom was born at the Markham Stouffville Hospital. On October 3, 1999, Ken and Carol had their second child, a son named Benjamin "Ben" Domik, whom was born at the Royal Victoria Regional Health Centre in Barrie, Ontario. Ken and his family have three cats (Ninja, Louie, and Sunny) and a dog named Sam.